Cellular network subscribers often upgrade their wireless communication devices. When a cellular network subscriber upgrades his or her wireless communication device, a network access credential associated with the subscriber's account can be provisioned to the subscriber's new wireless communication device. In many instances, a copy of the network access credential that is provisioned to the subscriber's new device can remain on the old device. When a device is provisioned with a network access credential, it can attempt to connect to a cellular network using the network access credential. As such, if a subscriber's old device is powered on, it can attempt to connect to the cellular network using a network access credential associated with the subscriber's account, even though the subscriber's new device can be connected to the cellular network using the same network access credential. In such situations, collisions can result in which both the subscriber's old device and new device can respond to a page for an incoming communication, such as a phone call, text message, or the like. The first device to respond to the page can receive the communication, even if it is the subscriber's old device that first responds to the page. Accordingly, communications can be missed by a subscriber in such collision scenarios if he or she expects them to be received by his or her new device.
Many subscribers wish to continue to use their old devices for functions other than connecting to the cellular network. For example, some subscribers may use their old devices to connect to wireless local area networks (WLANs) to surf the Internet and check email, to play mobile games, to take pictures, and/or perform other non-cellular functions of which various wireless communication devices can be capable. Accordingly, subscribers who have upgraded their devices and wish to continue using their old devices can be plagued by collisions between their old and new devices.